Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system, a control method, an operation command generating device and a computer program.
Description of Background Art
In fields of biochemistry, biology and bioengineering, operations such as a series of tests, culture and amplification that are performed with respect to a processing target (hereinafter, these operations are collectively referred to as an “experiment”) may include operations of sucking or discharging a liquid using a pipette.